


Do What She Says

by PureKagome



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lemon, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureKagome/pseuds/PureKagome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You did all this?" </p><p>"Yeah. Miroku said he would handle the exorcism by himself since I needed 'time off' for whatever fucking reason." He shrugged. </p><p>"Anyway, you look like shit, Long day?"</p><p>"Ugh, don't start with me."</p><p>"Want me to make it better?" His smirk grew and his arms snaked up her waist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do What She Says

Longest day ever were the words Kagome would use to describe today, starting with getting up at the crack of dawn to a very cold bucket of water being thrown over her, to ending with her back killing her from being bent over picking herbs for Kaede for 3 hours. When she thought the day couldn't possibly get any longer, suddenly she was called all the way to the other side of the village because one of the villagers had found a nest of youkai which she had to get rid of all by herself. Now, she was walking back well after dark, quiver empty, hands and face covered in dirt and hungry to a hut that was probably empty because Sango told her that Miroku had gone out on an exorcism when all she wanted to do was spend time with her husband. Seeing said hut not too far in the distance, she could see light seeping through the cracks and prayed to God that Shippo was not in there, waiting for dinner to be made. Slowly, she stumbled to her home, pushing the reed mat out of the way and leaned against the wall, a hand to her head.

"Shippo, I'm really sorry sweetie but I'm not making dinner tonight." She wiped her hand down her face, smearing the dirt further over her tanned skin.

"Keh. Hate to disappoint you, wench, but I ain't Shippo." She peaked through her fingers to see her wonderful, amazing, glorious husband sitting next to the fire with a bowl of soup in his hand. She looked around, seeing the hut spotless, everything put away in it's proper place and not a spec of dirt or dust laying around, well until she'd walked in anyway. He smirked at her with his knowing kind of look before he stood up and she moved slowly towards him. "You did all this?" She questioned him, disbelieving. As accepting as Inuyasha was, it was usually up to her to do housework.

"Yeah. Miroku said he would handle the exorcism by himself since I needed 'time off' for whatever fucking reason." He shrugged.

"Anyway, you look like shit, Long day?"

"Ugh, don't start with me."

"Want me to make it better?" His smirk grew and his arms snaked up her waist and over her arms to rest on her shoulders, his thumbs rubbing the knots in the back of her neck. She couldn't help but tip her head back, moaning at the feeling of his fingerings massaging her hot skin. "Fuck me, Inuyasha." She murmured in his ear as her fingers traveled to cup the growing erection pressed against her stomach. "Yes ma'am." His husky tone made her shiver and she watched closely as his tongue snuck out of his mouth to lick his fangs before he went down on her neck. Using one hand, Kagome pushed off his robes and the other hand snuck into his hakama to further fondle his erection. She could feel it twitch in her hand as her fingers carefully traced each dip, curve, and vein on his staff. Meanwhile, her hand on his upper half followed a familiar path over his pecs, pinching his nipples as she progressed down making him hiss in pleasure, his hot breath fluttering over the skin of her neck. She ran her fingers over his abs, loving how they glided over them was his skin heated and became slick with sweat. She could feel his hip bone protruding and she found the top of his hakama, pushing it down over his ass and legs, letting his erection free from its fabric prison. She could hear a string of swears muttered as he lowered her to their futon, him hovering over, his eyes burning into her head and chest as he peeled off her clothing, deeming it unfair how he was naked and she was fully clothed.

"Well, whose fault is that?" She quipped, stealing his infamous smirk and he scoffed as he began to fondle and squeeze her breasts, circling the edge of her nipples with his claws, slowly moving to capturing the peaks, pinching and pulling in the same manner she had. She bite her lip, just managing to smoother another moan as he lowered his head, letting his tongue out to play along her skin, sucking heavily on her nipples, drawing them into his mouth so his fangs could nip along the skin around them. "Harder, Inuyasha. Suck them harder." She groaned in a sexy tone that made it impossible for Inuyasha to deny her the simple satisfaction. The harder he sucked them, the more his mouth salivated, covering the skin of her breasts in his saliva as he switched back and forth between them so his hand slid across their surface.

"More. Go lower. I wanna feel your tongue more." She commented lewdly. He almost stopped to look up at her questioningly but decided against it at the last second. Normally she wasn't so...forward not that he would ever complain about it.

"Really know what'cha want tonight, huh Ka-go-me." He enunciated the syllables of her name followed by a flick of his tongue as he licked down the plain of her stomach. Taking the edge of her hakama in his teeth, he pulled it down, exposing her to him though it was not for the first time. He could see the heavy rise and fall of her chest as she panted under him, her skin covered in a slick sheet of sweat, and her eyes hazed over in lust. His eyes locked with hers, not looking away as the the tips of his claws carefully tickled her lower lips, feeling the accumulated juices wet his fingertips and he smirked as she squirmed under his touch.

“S-Stop teasing and get to work, Inuyasha.” She said breathily though there was a bit of bite to her remark and he nearly laughed at her. Shaking his head and smiling at her, he lowered his head to once again let his tongue roam, tasting her. There was nothing that smelled like Kagome and there was nothing that quite tasted like her either. It was sharp, tangy but fine like wine and the smell burned going up his nose, upon reaching his head his thoughts seemed to just float around before he would actually act on them which made going down on her his own sort of pleasure. He captured her juices on his tongue, smearing them around. The tip of his tongue probed her entrance teasingly much like what would follow. His lips conquered her clit as he sucked and pulled harshly on the enlarged bundle of nerves, making it scream pink. It wasn’t long before he felt Kagome shudder violently and cry out in complete and utter rapture, a torrent of her cum flooding his taste buds. Sitting up, his pupils narrowed in a cat-like manner and watching her as he liked what was left of her off of his fingers and around his mouth, her eyes following his every move, her teeth taking her bottom lip between them. Leaning up, he took her abused lip from her, taking it between his lips. “You know I hate it when you do that, wench.” He muttered against her lips.

“That’s why I do it.” She quipped back, smirking in victory as he growled lowly at her, making his chest vibrate against her.

“Well, I guess that means I have to punish you-”

“Inuyasha, noooo!” She moaned as the tip of his dick circled her entrance, the feeling of her hot skin pressed so close to his had him biting back a moan of his own though he couldn’t control the few drops of pre-cum that managed to escape.

“You were askin for it, love.” He bit out, his voice slightly strangled as he very slowly pushed into her and pulled out, letting very little of himself inside of her. “For the love of the Gods, Inuyasha! Put it in!” Kagome cried out. Unable to hold back any longer, he heeded his wife's request, slamming into her, that simple movement making her cum again though it only made him pound into her. Her little mewls and moans of pleasure encouraging him, he continued to piston into her hot, tight little hole hard and fast. His large hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him and allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Her hands cupped his ass, pushing him in further with each thrust forwards. It wasn’t long before Inuyasha had to pull out and Kagome was coming down from another climax, her hand grabbing his shaft, tugging roughly on it, helping him fall over the edge so his cum splattered over her hand as he called out her name.

With a heavy exhale through his mouth, Inuyasha collapsed against the futon next to his lover, wrapping his arms around her waist, subtly hinting he wanted her against him. Knowing exactly what he wanted, even if he was too prideful to directly say so, Kagome wiggled closer to him until her breasts were smushed up against her husband’s chest and her arms hooked around him, both of them stared up at the ceiling of their home, keeping warm with each other’s body heat.

“Inuyasha?”

“Hm?” He tipped his head so he could look at her from the corner of his eyes.

“Hand me that bowl of soup from earlier? I’m starving.”

“Yeah yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I'm so sorry! I couldn't get this to even 2K. I'm so disappointed in myself. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
